Deja Vu
by Shinji.Hiraku
Summary: Imagine waking up one day and having the previous days events rewind before you...


Sebastian opened the door to Ciels room. The morning sunshine was threatening to come in from behind the curtains. The dim room was at once filled with light when he pulled the curtains open.

"Good Morning my lord."

"Mmh…." Ciel buried his head under his covers. The light hurt his eyes.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Mhm." Ciel unburied his head as the darkness was suffocating.

"My lord, we have a full day ahead of us. Here is your tea"

"Mhm."

Ciel sat up, rubbed his eyes, yawned, and accepted his usual cup of morning tea.

"What's the schedule?" he asked, sipping the tea and allowing his butler to help him change out of his nightclothes.

Sebastian began to button his shirt up.

"First, we have a summons from her majesty at 8, then at precisely 8:30, Lady Elizabeth will be here for your dance lessons.

Ciel groaned. "Do I have to take dance lessons?"

"My lord, dancing is essential to being a gentlemen."

"Alright alright, continue."

"After your dance lessons, Earl Charles Grey will be paying us a visit for a talk about business plans and a friendly game of chess. And that will be it." He pulled the ribbon in front of Ciels suit into a perfect bow and helped him tie on his eye patch.

"All done. I have prepared your breakfast of croissants, wild smoked salmon, and fresh baked chocolate crepes and French bread. Which shall you like? We shall leave right after you eat."

"Wait…Sebastian….the schedule…..how come it's the same as that of yesterdays?"

"My lord I don't know what you mean. Yesterday's was totally different."

"No….we went to her majesty yesterday, remember? She told us to look into the mass murder case in southern London. Lady Elizabeth came too. She was wearing a hideous poufy dress that got caught in the doorway. And the Earl, I had him killed!"

"No My lord, you are mistaken, none of that has happened before. You must have had a dream. "

"I slept well last night, I did not have any dreams! I remember it clearly!"

"My lord, are feeling well today?"

"Sebastian, even breakfast is the same and you know not to serve me the same thing two days in a row!"

"My lord you had scones yesterday. Today there is crepes and croissants."

"Why do you not listen to me?" Ciel was getting impatient.

Ciel pulled off his eye patch, revealing an eye that had a purple curse mark stenciled in it. It seemed to glow in the morning sunlight as he spoke.

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me what is going on right now!"

His butler merely smiled before opening the door to his bedroom, walking out, and closing it behind him.

"Sebastian! You dare disobey my orders?"

Sebastian's head reappeared in the doorway

"As I have said three times already, my lord, there is nothing wrong." He shut the door again and left.

But Ciel knew that something was terribly off.

He stood in front of the mirror in an attempt to see his face, but all he saw was the room reflected back at him. Ciel rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was imagining things….He checked the mirror again…..and the only thing there was his room staring back at him.

"Sebastian!"

But no one answered.

"Sebastian!"

He imagined the door opening and Sebastian walking in and telling him that everything that had happened today was a mistake….just a mistake….

But no one came.

"S-Sebastian!"

His heart pounded faster and faster. He felt his whole body warming up. In desperation, he once again pulled off his eye patch.

"Sebastian! I order you to come to me right now!"

It was useless. No one came to him, no one answered his calls.

He threw the doors to his room open and ran up and down all the halls in his house. Sebastian was not there. Even Mey-rin and Finny had disappeared.

He ran outside and around the yard. Empty.

Exhausted and scared, Ciel sat down on the sidewalk and leaned against the metal gates. An elderly couple walked passed the house. Without meaning to, he overheard what they were talking about.

"What happened to people that used to live in that house? Didn't a kid and his butler used to live here?" the wife asked pointing to Ciel's house.

"Oh them? Both of them died 2 years ago. The servants fled afterwards. The house has been empty since. " The man leaned in closer to his wife and whispered "I heard that someone called the Undertaker killed them, but don't say anything about it." The wife nodded and did not ask about the matter anymore.


End file.
